Naruto: Viviendo entre las Sombras
by Kurai senso no tenshi
Summary: Cuando se te oculta tu pasado y se te educa como un arma para la protección de tu aldea...¿Que pensarías al ver que tienes una familia? Naruto Anbu (Posible Harem) Minato y kushina vivos. Echen un vistazo, no se arrepentirán.


**Soy Kurai Senso no tenshi, pero pueden decirme Kuro, como verán soy nuevo por aquí y obviamente este es mi primer fic, es una idea que ha rondado por mi cabeza por mucho tiempo y mientras más leo más se me ocurren más ideas sobre esta. Espero que les guste**

*Mortal Hablando*

* _Mortal pensando*_

 _*_ _Jutsus y demás técnicas*_

 ***Demonio/invocación hablando***

 ***** _ **Demonio/invocación pensando***_

 **Prologo.**

 _ **[Konohagakure 10/Oct/xx 12:01 a.m.]**_

Era una noche tranquila para la aldea de Konoha, bueno para todos menos para el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, así es aquel shinobi tan temido por ser el más rápido de los 4 continentes elementales, aquel que es llamado "Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō" en la última guerra. Este hombre tan fuerte, se encontraba en estos momentos temblando de frustración y miedo, pues, su esposa la temida "Akai Chishio no Habanero", Kushina Uzumaki, se encontraba dando a luz, mientras el solo podía concentrarse en reforzar el sello que contenía al kyuubi dentro su esposa, la actual jinchuriki del mismo, finalmente luego de 2 largas horas a las 02:03 a.m. de la madrugada del 10 de octubre sucedió, la habitación se inundó de lo que eran llantos de bebé ¿o debería decir bebés? Así es eran un niño rubio con ojos violetas, piel albina y unas pequeñas marcas como bigotes en las mejillas a el lo llamarían Naruto según Minato y la otra era una niña pelirroja con una piel pálida como la de su madre y ojos azules como los de su padre, ella se llamaría Natsumi según lo quería Kushina. En ese momento se le acerca una enfermera a Minato.

*Felicidades Minato-sama* Decía la esposa de Hiruzen Sarutobi. *Usted y su esposa tuvieron unos…* No pudo terminar de hablar pues cayo muerta al suelo, Minato alarmado comenzó a mirar todo el lugar y se dio cuenta de que todas las enfermeras estaban muertas también.

*Yondaime…* Minato al voltear a ver a su esposa se topa con un enmascarado con dos bultos en sus manos *Aléjate del sello…o tus hijos mueren…*

Minato se encontraba sudando a mares pues aquel enmascarado parecía que quería liberar al kyuubi de su jaula y el cómo hokage debía detenerle antes de que eso sucediera, eso sería sencillo, pero aquel desgraciado tenia a sus hijos como rehenes, * _Que debería hacer*_ pensaba Minato.

*Minato…salva…a…los…bebés…yo…estaré…bien* Dijo Kushina entrecortadamente, pues se encontraba débil por el parto *Volveré por tu Kushina…* Kushina solo sonrió.

Minato se alejó unos pasos de Kushina, al instante aquel enmascarado soltó a los bebés y desapareció en un remolino extraño. Minato atrapo a los niños y desapareció en un destello amarillo.

0=0=0=0=0

 _ **[Konohagakure. Departamento del Yondaime. 02:29 a.m.]**_

Minato apareció en su hogar en un destello amarillo y recostó a los bebes en una cuna, pero… *¡Felicidades! * Se prendieron las luces y observo como se encontraban varios de sus amigos y conocidos con sonrisas en sus rostros *Que sucede Minato, ¿por qué esa cara de preocupación? Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Kushina? * Fue lo que Dijo Jiraiya quien también se encontraba ahí.

*¡Sensei! Rápido necesito de su ayuda* Dijo Minato bastante alarmado.

*Tranquilo Minato, Dime que pasa…* Respondió Jiraiya

*¡Un enmascarado nos atacó y se llevó a Kushina! Al parecer quiere extraer a Kyuubi* Explico Minato

*¡¿Pero qué dices?! Vamos no perdamos el tiempo, Tsunade tu avísale a Sarutobi-sensei* Dijo Jiraiya para luego desaparecer con Minato en un destello amarillo.

0=0=0=0=0

 _ **[Bosque a las afueras de Konoha 02:46 a.m.]**_

Kushina se encontraba en una roca aislada en un pequeño lago con lo que parecían marcas del sello atándolas a otras dos rocas a los costados *¿Q-que es…lo que quieres? * Dijo débilmente Kushina al enmascarado frente a ella.

*Jum, solo quiero sacarte al kyuubi y destruir konoha* Dijo el enmascarado de manera fría.

*¿Q-que has dicho? * Dijo Kushina asustada.

*Ese jutsu de Minato, le permite moverse instantáneamente entre los lugares que ha marcado anteriormente con su sello, seguramente fusiono su sello con el que tienes en tu vientre para estar contigo en caso de que necesitara protegerte* Analizaba aquel enmascarado *Como sea me asegure de poner una buena distancia entre ambos. Por otro lado, el sello que mantiene al kyuubi dentro de ti se ha estado debilitando después del parto…he esperado mucho para este momento* Dijo mientras se podía observar lo que parecía el sharingan atraves de su máscara.

 ***Tu eres…*** Fue lo único que pudo decir Kyuubi antes de que cayera bajo el control del sharingan.

En ese momento el chakra demoniaco de Kyuubi envuelve a Kushina *Ahora…ven a mi ¡Kyuubi! * Dijo el enmascarado mientras el biju salía del sello que lo mantenía preso. Kushina solo cayó pesadamente en la roca en la que se encontaba *Bien, es hora de destruir Konoha* dijo el enmascarado.

*E-espera…* Dijo una sumamente débil Kushina.

*oh, los del clan Uzumaki son increíbles, no has muerto a pesar de que te he extraído al bijuu* decía malignamente el enmascarad *tu realmente eras su jinchuriki, ahora lo usare para matarte* dijo fríamente.

En ese momento Kyuubi está apunto de aplastar a Kushina* Debo admitir que eres tan rápido como tu apodo* Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a un costado donde estaban Jiraiya y Minato con Kushina en brazos *Pero llegaste tarde* dijo maliciosamente.

*M-Minato* decía Kushina *¿N-Naruto, N-Natsumi están a salvo? * dijo entrecortadamente.

Minato le sonrió *Si, ellos están bien, ahora mismo están en un lugar seguro*

*Gracias a Dios* Dijo con voz cansada *Minato…debes vencer al hombre que se llevó a kyuubi, se dirige a la aldea…* dijo Kushina mientras miraba a los ojos de Minato

Minato solo dirigió una mirada molesta al enmascarado *Sensei, se lo encargo volveré en 10 segundos* Posteriormente desapareció.

*Ahhh, desapareció otra vez…Bueno no importa la hoja nos está esperando...* decía el enmascarado. Pero fue interrumpido por una bola de fuego *No tan rápido, para llegar a la aldea tendrás que matarme primero* Fue lo que dijo Jiraiya preparándose para pelear.

*Como quieras... ¡Ven Sannin de los sapos! * Dijo el enmascarado mientras brillaba el sharingan detrás de su máscara.

0=0=0=0=0

 _ **[Casa del Yondaime 03:06 a.m.]**_

Minato apareció tras un destello amarillo con Kushina en sus brazos *¿Por qué? * Pregunto Kushina débilmente.

*Eso ya no importa, solo quédate con los niños* Dijo Minato mientras la recostaba en la cuna con los bebés. Kushina solo abrazo a los bebés para luego susurrar sus nombres mientras demarraba unas pocas lágrimas, Minato al observar esto solo pudo pensar una cosa * _Yo protegeré a mi familia*_ Inmediatamente, comenzó a ponerse sus ropas de Hokage *Minato…gracias…buena suerte* murmuro Kushina *Volveré pronto* Dijo Minato.

0=0=0=0=0

 _ **[Konohagakure, Entrada Sur 03:15 a.m.]**_

En la ciudadela Uchiha el considerado "prodigio" Itachi Uchiha se encontraba arrullando a su hermano mientras miraba la luna *Que es esta sensación* fue lo que dijo para que inmediatamente su pequeño hermano comenzara a llorar *Ya, ya, no pasa nada* dijo mientras arrullaba al pequeño * _Esa fue una extraña sensación, espero que no sea nada*_ pensó *No llores Sasuke, pase lo que pase yo te protegeré* fue lo último que pudo decir.

Mientras tanto en la puerta Sur cayo un magullado y sumamente herido Jiraiya *ugh m-maldito, c-como puedes usar el poder del Kyuubi tan fácilmente, ¿q-quien demonios eres? * dijo mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

*¡Jiraiya! * Grito Tsunade mientras caía a su lado junto con Hiruzen Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage *Jiraiya ¿qué fue lo que te paso? * pregunto Tsunade mientras comenzaba a usar ninjutsu médico.

*E-eso no importa… aquí viene* Dijo Jiraiya poniéndose de pie ya menos herido *¿Listo sensei? * Dijo mirando al viejo mono el cual solo asintió invocando al rey mono Enma y preparándose para la batalla.

*Protegeré a esta aldea y al legado de mis maestros* dijo con valor *Prepárense alumnos míos que esta batalla será para que la paz continúe y Konoha sobreviva un día más* Dijo con convicción.

*Hai* Respondieron los dos Sannin mientras llegaba el resto de shinobis que estaban en la aldea después de evacuar a la mayoría de civiles *Sandaime-sama, el 70% de los civiles se encuentran ya en los refugios* dijo un Anbu *Bien evacua a los genin a un lugar seguro* dijo Sarutobi *Hai* respondió el Anbu para desaparecer en una bocanada de humo.

*Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, si son nada más y nada menos que el Sandaime Hokage y dos de los tres Sannin, díganme que paso con ¿Orochimaru? * Pregunto con malicia el enmascarado al llegar a la puerta sur * y no solo eso, sino que toda la basura de konoha también está aquí...bien así los aniquilare a todo de una vez* dijo mientras hacia una serie de sellos * _Kuchiyose No Jutsu*_ Grito mientras tocaba el suelo y se dibujó el sello característico de la invocación.

Nadie se esperó lo siguiente pues del humo de la invocación salió nada más y nada menos que el gigantesco Kyuubi. Al instante aquella bestia comenzó a hacer destrozos e intentando asesinar a los shinobis los cuales se prepararon para la batalla. *¡No retrocedan pues juntos podremos hacerle frente para expulsarlo fuera de la aldea! * Grito Hiruzen. Rápidamente comenzaron a lloverle todo tipo de Jutsus a la bestia.

*Jajajaja todo es inútil, pronto esta aldea será destruida* decía el enmascarado mientras veía como el kyuubi creaba una gigantesca Bijuudama.

Los ninjas de la hoja se estaban resignando ante tal poder, pues no tenían como pararlo se sentían impotentes ante esa enorme masa de chakra que estaba a punto de asesinar a todo el que se meta en su camino y cuando esperaban lo peor cayo un gigantesco sapo en sima de kyuubi así cambiando de dirección aquella bola de energía en ese momento apareció Minato justo a tiempo para transportar aquella Bijuudama a una coordenada lejana de la aldea.

*Sandaime-sama, Jiraiya-sensei les encargo al Kyuubi, yo me encargare de aquel enmascarado* dijo Minato desapareciendo en un destello amarillo, reapareciendo en el monte Hokage donde el enmascarado se encontraba observando.

*¿oh? ¿al fin vas a enfrentarme? * dijo el enmascarado de forma burlona.

*No… ¡voy a derrotarte! * Dijo Minato tratando de clavar un kunai en la cabeza de su enemigo, pero extrañamente este lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma.

*que pasa ¿no puedes tocarme? * Dijo de forma maligna para después tomar a Minato de la muñeca *no dejare que ayudes a tu aldea* dijo mientras que de forma increíble comenzó a succionar a Minato desde el único agujero de su máscara, pero en ese momento Minato desaparece en un destello amarillo *Desapareció, es bastante rápido* Dijo con vos molesta *La próxima vez seré más rápido* Dijo de forma seria *En el momento en que hagamos contacto…* Dijo mientras hacia un sello.

0=0=0=0=0

 _ **[campo de entrenamiento xx 03:53 a.m.]**_

Minato aparece derrapando de manera que cae al suelo * _Mi ataque fallo*_ Pensaba mientras se ponía de pie * _Pero, se materializó e inmediatamente me succiono… ¿Qué demonios es ese jutsu? *_ Pensó de manera preocupada.

Pero sus pensamientos son cortados al momento en que aparece aquel enmascarado de un remolino *No te dejare escapar* dijo de manera maligna.

* _¿También usa un jutsu espacio-tiempo? *_ Se preguntaba Minato mientras analizaba a su oponente * _¿Así fue como tomo a Kushina y se movió tan rápido?_ * continuaba Minato intentando encontrar algún punto débil de aquella técnica * _Es un shinobi más hábil que los Anbu asignados por el Sandaime, se infiltro por si solo y atravesó la barrera, y además sabía que el sello del kyuubi se debilitaría durante el parto*_ Pensaba mientras desarrollaba teorías de quien podría ser este personaje tan peligroso * _Por otra parte libero el sello del kyuubi, pudo dominarlo, entro y salió de la barrera, atacó Konoha, todo esto sin ser capturado*_ Minato comenzaba a dudar de sus propias conclusiones pues sus pensamientos solo podían pensar en una persona * _Solo sé de un shinobi capaz de hacer una cosa así…*_ Preocupado, pero listo para todo Minato hablo *¿Eres tú, Uchiha Madara?* Dijo mientras el enmascarado retiraba su capucha *No, eso es imposible, él está muerto* Dijo de manera seria.

*Me pregunto, si eso será verdad* Dijo el enmascarado de forma despreocupada.

*A estas alturas ya no me importa quién seas…Pero, ¿Por qué tomas konoha como tu objetivo? * Decía Minato de forma imponente.

*Podría decir que es un capricho, o que lo tenía planeado todo…* Respondía el atacante *…o que esto es una guerra*Continuaba de forma simple *…o que esto es por la paz* Termino de decir mientras de sus mangas salieron unas largas cadenas.

Minato al observar esto solo se preparó para la inminente batalla * _En cualquier caso, no es un hombre ordinario…*_ Analizó Minato * _…puede controlar al Kyuubi y su jutsu espacio-temporal supera al del Nidaime Hokage y al mío*_ Seguía pensando Minato mientras tomaba su pose de batalla * _sin olvidar que su forma de pensar es muy meticulosa, debo sellarlo como sea ¡o se convertirá en un problema además del Kyuubi!... si me teletransporto a la aldea ahora la batalla continuara y todo terminara en un caos*_ analizaba sus opciones mientras aquel enmascarado se colocaba unos brazaletes conectados con la cadena * _Si realmente se trata de Madara…No puedo dejar que su contrato con Kyuubi, para la invocación, continúe más tiempo. Deje que Sandaime y a Sensei se encargaran de Kyuubi… ¡Yo me encargare de asesinar a este sujeto! *_ Con esto termino su línea de pensamiento, pues estaba listo para iniciar el combate.

*Ahora que he liberado al Kyuubi, ¡Tu gente no tiene esperanza! * Dijo de manera arrogante, para lanzarse de frente hacia Minato, el cual hizo lo mismo.

Minato intento apuñalarle con uno de sus kunai, pero al igual que antes este le atravesó. El enmascarado aprovecho este momento para enganchar a Minato con las cadenas atadas a sus muñecas, esto si bien tomo por sorpresa a Minato, este se liberó con su típico destello amarillo.

* _Su cuerpo…*_ pensó Minato tomando un poco de distancia * _Mis ataques físicos no le hacen ningún efecto, pero se hace tangible para atacarme, ¡es decir, podre golpearlo cuando sucedan ambas cosas! *_ Dedujo Minato * _Sin embargo, el riesgo radica en el momento del ataque y, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que le queda al jutsu de invocación de kyuubi, así como el apuro de terminar la batalla lo más pronto posible… ¡si quiero ganar debo de ser por lo menos un segundo más rápido que el! *_ Al terminar sus pensamientos corrió hacia el con kunai en mano listo para terminar la batalla, Minato lanzo el kunai hacia su cabeza, obviamente este comenzó a atravesarla lentamente, al mismo tiempo que Minato formaba un rasengan.

El enmascarado bufo se preparó para terminar el combate, pero justo cuando el kunai termino de cruzar su cabeza y estaba a punto de atrapar al Yondaime * _Esto se acabó*_ Fue lo último que pensó antes de que Minato desapareciera y reapareciera encima de él impactándole de lleno el rasengan en la espalda * _¡Maldición!¡Se teletransporto utilizando el kunai que arrojo! *_ Maldijo el enmascarado.

*¡Este es el segundo nivel de mi _Hiraishin No Jutsu_! * Explico Minato.

Tras esa explosión el Namikaze aprovecho para marcar a su enemigo con el sello del anteriormente mencionado Hiraishin. El enmascarado logro ponerse de pie, pero, este ya se encontraba malherido *Me atrapaste… Esto es lo que se entiende por imposible de evitar, no debí bajar la guar…* no pudo terminar su frase pues Minato apareció en un destello amarillo frente a él colocando su mano y clavando un kunai en el abdomen del enmascarado * _Hiraishin No Jutsu_ _, así que eso es… ¡Marco alguna parte de mi cuerpo! *_ Pensó alarmada mente el enmascarado, pero sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando el sello característico de la invocación aparece justo donde lo está tocando Minato *ugh, ¡¿Sello de contrato?! * Dijo impactado *¡Tu intención desde el principio fue separarme del Kyuubi! * Dijo sorprendido.

*Con esto el Kyuubi ya no te pertenece* Respondió el Yondaime desafiante.

0=0=0=0=0

 _ **[konoha, Batalla contra Kyuubi, 04:27 a.m.]**_

Sarutobi se encontaba cansado después de tanto tiempo combatiendo al Kyuubi, y no solo el, también los dos Sannin que se encontraban a su lado por más que lo intentaran este simplemente no cedía ante sus intentos de sacarlo de la aldea; pero de repente algo cambio pues este se veía confundido, el viejo mono noto esto y rápidamente lo aprovecho *¡AHORA! * Grito lo más fuerte que pudo, todos los shinobi que aun podían pelear lanzaron el Jutsu más potente de su arsenal mientras que Jiraiya ayudo impulsando a Tsunade para que esta con su puño cargado de chakra le diera de lleno a esa gran criatura cosa que sucedió pues esta confundida no vio venir semejante ataque que tuvo tal poder que simplemente la bestia salió derrapando de la aldea por la puerta Sur *Bien, lo logramos* Dijo un cansado y algo magullado Sarutobi * _Espero puedas encargarte del resto Minato*_ Pensó Sarutobi, para luego ver como Jiraiya se ponía de pie dispuesto a ir de nuevo al combate *¿Jiraiya? No puedes ir, estas demasiado herido, por no decir cansado, dejemos que Minato se haga cargo del resto seguro el…* Sarutobi no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido por su estudiante *No, Sarutobi-sensei, no puedo dejar que mi alumno se encargue de todo el solo, el me necesita en estos momentos y yo haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarle* Dijo Jiraiya con convicción en su voz, para luego dirigirse a las afueras de la aldea.

0=0=0=0=0

 _ **[Campo de entrenamiento xx. 04:42 a.m.]**_

Minato no perdía de vista a aquel enmascarado, pues era alguien a quien no podía subestimar sin importar si este está herido o no *Tienes mis halagos Yondaime Hokage, pues conseguiste herirme y separarme del Kyuubi* Decía arrogantemente el enmascarado *Como sea eventualmente el será mío…* Dijo mientras desaparecía en aquel remolino tan extraño *Yo dominare al mundo…y existen muchas formas de conseguirlo…* Fue lo último que pudo escuchar Minato pues el enmascarado había desaparecido.

* _Por el tono que uso, no estaba bromeando*_ Pensó Minato de forma preocupada.

0=0=0=0=0

 _ **[Bosque a las afueras de Konoha, 04:50 a.m.]**_

Jiraiya se encontraba esquivando los ataques de un Kyuubi encolerizado pues no le había agradado nada la forma en que fue expulsado de la aldea * _Maldición casi no tengo chakra y no hay rastros de Minato…a este paso tendré que usar el_ _Shiki Fujin_ _y llevarlo conmigo a la muerte*_ Pensaba Jiraiya, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando sintió una enorme presión en el ambiente y al ver al Kyuubi, vio como este estaba preparando otra Bijuudama *M-maldición, ¡si no detengo esa cosa, podría destruir la aldea! * Maldijo Jiraiya de forma preocupada.

* _¡Kuchiyose No Jutsu!_ * Fue lo que escucho Jiraiya para luego ver como cayo un enorme sapo encima del Kyuubi.

*¡Minato! * Grito de sorpresa al ver allí a su alumno.

*Lamento la demora Sensei* Dijo Minato mientras que el Kyuubi seguía cargando la Bijuudama *Rápido no hay tiempo que perder* fue lo que dijo mientras Jiraiya salto al sapo para tocar el hombro de Minato y desaparecer junto con Kyuubi.

Al reaparecer Minato cargaba a Kushina mientras que Jiraiya a Natsumi y a Naruto *ah, ah, casi no tengo chakra* fue lo que dijo Minato.

*M-Minato…yo aún puedo…* Dijo Kushina mientras unas cadenas doradas salían de su espalda para posteriormente envolver al kyuubi *R-Rápido…no podré contenerlo por mucho…* Dijo mientras tocia un poco de sangre.

Rápidamente Jiraiya trazó una serie de sellos creando una barrera *Minato he alzado la barrea que es lo que harás* dijo Jiraiya a su alumno.

*Ah, Sensei necesito que me ayude a sellar al kyuubi en Naruto…* Dijo Minato con voz cansada mientras recordaba lo último que dijo aquel enmascarado.

*¡Pero qué dices Minato! ¿Realmente sellaremos al kyuubi dentro de uno de tus hijos? * Exclamo el Sannin con preocupación.

Minato solo volteo a ver a Kushina, la cual estaba al borde del colapso *No, solo sellaremos la parte yang del mismo, la parte ying se la regresaremos a Kushina* Dijo seriamente Minato.

Jiraiya iba a protestar, pero escucho los quejidos de Kushina por lo que decidió seguir el plan de su alumno. Afortunadamente el sellado se hizo con éxito pues Kushina sobrevivió, pero por el exceso de esfuerzo cayo inconsciente. Mientras que el pequeño Naruto al instante dejo de llorar, pues el chakra del zorro se estaba acoplando al suyo, por un momento se preocuparon, pero al ver que después de que el chakra se desvaneciera sin problemas y unos cuantos chequeos más vieron que todo salió según lo planeado o así fue hasta que…

0=0=0=0=0

 _ **[Hospital de Konoha, 11/Octubre/xx, 07:13 a.m.]**_

El hospital se encontraba en completo silencio, Minato se encontraba dormido a lado de la camilla de su esposa, mientras que Jiraiya se encontraba en su propia habitación pues tenía varias heridas alrededor de su cuerpo. Los bebés se encontraban en incubadoras pues ahí estarían descansando hasta que se acople por completo el chakra de Kyuubi al de Naruto.

Sombras, sombra se encontraban moviéndose por el hospital hasta llegar a la sala de incubación *Objetivo localizado* dijo una de esas sombras.

*Procede según lo planeado* Fue la respuesta de otra de estas.

Al instante la primera sombra saco de la incubadora al pequeño Naruto el cual comenzó a llorar al instante pues tanto movimiento altero su chakra *Maldición, procede con la misión yo los entretendré* fue lo que dijo al ver como sonaban las alarmas.

Minato al escuchar los llantos de su hijo se levantó al instante, y al salir vio cómo su hijo era cargado por una sombra o eso creía el pues se encontraba tan cansado que no podía distinguir bien lo que era *¡¿Quién eres y que haces con mi hijo?! * Exigió Minato, pero en vez de recibir respuestas recibió una lluvia de shurikens; esto hizo que perdiera de vista a aquella sombra, cuando logro recuperarse esta ya no estaba y no había rastro de ella alarmado corrió a la ventana, pero antes de llegar a ella recibió un golpe al estómago y allí lo vio una extraña mascara con el kanji de Sombra solo eso, no había más. Esta sombra estaba lista para asesinar a Minato si no fuera porque recibió un golpe que partió el muro y destruyó parte de la calle de enfrente.

*Minato ¿Estas bien? * Pregunto Tsunade.

Minato estaba tan débil que solo pudo decir *Naruto…se…lo…llevaron…* y cayo inconsciente.

Esa noche todos ya fueran shinobis o civiles buscaron al pequeño hijo de su héroe a órdenes del Sandaime, pero nada, no había rastro de él.

 _ **[Subterráneos de Konoha]**_

Se encontraba una sombra cargando a un bebé con cabellera rubia mientras hablaba por su comunicador *Misión cumplida, tengo al hijo varón del Yondaime...procederé a llevarlo a la base* Fue lo que dijo aquella sombra.

*Bien hecho, procede con cautela que llevas al arma de konoha en tus manos* Dijo una voz que sonaba algo maligna y ambiciosa.

*Hai Danzo-sama* Dijo para luego desaparecer.

 _ **Continuara…**_

0=0=0=0=0

 **Bueno eso fue todo el prólogo, esta algo lago XD**

 **Si les gusto, apóyenla y si no díganme que puedo hacer para mejorarla, pues recuerden nadie es perfecto.**

 **De cualquier modo, seguiré subiéndola, intentare que sean al menos 3 capítulos al mes pues es algo tedioso y es bastante complicado**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, Soy Kurai Senso No Tenshi y esto fue:**

" **Cuando se vive en las sombras (Anata ga kage ni sunde iru toki)**

 **Dejen sus Review**


End file.
